Supply Station
A Supply Station is a position stocked with materiel in support of a military or police operation. It may take the form of a Weapon Crate, Supply Drop, or Tactical Gear crate containing weapons, ammunition, and gadgets. They may also allow the player to change their loadout. Battlefield 1942 Ammo and health stations may be found at various locations throughout the maps of Battlefield 1942. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Supply Drops appear in the singleplayer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It allows the player to change loadouts and/or resupply ammo. It will contain any weapons that the player has picked up earlier in the campaign, as well as C4 and the M2 Carl Gustav in certain levels. The Supply Drop does not appear in the missions Operation Aurora, Cold War and Airborne. The Supply Drop makes a few appearances in multiplayer as a static object, such as in Atacama Desert in Flag A for Conquest. Battlefield 4 Weapon Crates are featured in Battlefield 4. They contain default weapons for each mission, as well as any Collectible Weapons picked up throughout the campaign, and any unlocked by single-player Assignments. The weapon crate does not contain or resupply gadgets. Ammo for weapons is resupplied by standing near the crate. Gadget Crates are also present, containing various Explosive gadgets. In the level Baku, only C4 Explosives and the M320 are available, while in Shanghai, only M18 Claymores, M15 AT Mines, and C4 Explosives are available through it, but in other missions they can contain anti-tank Rocket Launchers, anti-air launchers, and grenade launchers. Ammo for all gadgets is resupplied by standing near the crate. Battlefield Hardline Tactical Gear crates appear in Battlefield Hardline. They contain weapons and tactical equipment. Unlike Weapon Crates and Gadget Crates in Battlefield 4, which only contained and resupplied their respective equipment, Tactical Gear crates in Battlefield Hardline now contain both weapons and gadgets. In addition, ammo for both weapons and gadgets is now resupplied by standing near the crate. Collectible Weapons can be picked up from both enemies and suspects and be used in loadouts. Additional equipment is unlocked by completing Assignments. Battlefield 1 Weapon Crates appear in Battlefield 1 singleplayer, often be found in weapon tents and supply stations. Unlike previous games, they do not resupply the player nor allow the player to freely change their loadout. Instead, the crates are found individually scattered throughout the map, and each one contains a single piece of equipment. There are three types of weapon creates. One contains firearms (including the AT Rocket Gun), one contains gadgets, and one contains grenades. If the player is already holding a similar gadget or grenade in their inventory, or has an incomplete inventory, they can add to their stock. Otherwise, the player will swap their active weapon or gadget. Battlefield V Supply Stations are fortifications that allow players to resupply and heal themselves as well as resupply ground and air vehicles. Player Supply Stations Supply stations provide each player with either a Ammo Pouch or First Aid Pack with a sixty-second cool down before the same player can receive more supplies. All players can utilize supply stations despite what faction originally built them. They may be destroyed either through explosives, vehicle ramming damage, or by running out of supplies, at which point they must be rebuilt in order to be used again. Supply stations can be found at team deployments and objective areas. They are pre-built at deployments and the nearest objective to the respective teams deployment. All other supply stations must be built by players. Unbuilt Supply stations can be found on the minimap once the fortification toolbox is equipped in order to indicate their location. If not built when putting away the toolbox, their icons will once again disappear. With the addition of the and , Battle Pickup Stations can also be found on Pacific Theatre maps, typically pre-built. The Katana appears closer to the Japanese deployment, while the Flamethrower appears at US stations. Vehicle Supply Stations Vehicle supply stations function in a similar manner to player supply stations. Vehicles no longer have unlimited ammunition as in past installments, thus supply stations must be used periodically in order to maximize a vehicles effectiveness. This includes all specializations and self repairing which must be resupplied in order to be used again. While ground vehicle supply stations are prebuilt at player deployments, they are located throughout maps and must be built either by the vehicle driver or another player. A built vehicle supply station can be easily destroyed with a Flare Gun shot at the fuel tank to prevent the enemies from using it. Air vehicle supply stations must be flown through in order to resupply and gain full repair capacity. Unlike other supply stations, they are not built by players, nor can they be destroyed. Air supply stations near deployments are team-specific, potentially allowing players to soak damage with Emergency Repair while near their base. References Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield V